dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bunnie the Bunny/The withered animatronics (another add-on to other blog)
DISCLAIMER ''(again) : Please note that this is indeed fan-made, so don't get your rage in a twist.'' Every '''withered' animatronic has a darker colored suit than their toy counterparts, for example, Dimwit is a sky blue color, whereas (withered) Elecy is close to a royal blue color.'' Elecy. She was the original, one and only Elecy before she got decommissioned and got replaced with a (wider) clone named "Dimwit"... Her right ear is torn off showing a part of her endoskeletal ear piece, and it appears her right eye has a crack going straight through it, showing her endoskeleton eye. Her left arm and right foot(& leg) are torn off, baring her endoskeleton arm and leg. There is a huge rip from the center of her stomach area all the way to her side, revealing some stuffing(cloak) and a spinal endoskeletal part. She is a darker blue than Dimwit, due to slow aging and decay. Hikouki. Her entire face, except her jaw, is torn off, with bright red pin-prick endoskeletal eyes. Half of her pilot cap has been torn off, and only one bunny ear remains on the half of her hat. Her whole left arm has been ripped off (3 wires are seen hanging out), and the "skin" of her right arm was also torn off, but the endoskeleton remained. Her right foot is the only thing that is undamaged, but her left foot is bare endoskeleton. She has 2 huge tears from her stomach area to the right and left side. Her toy counterpart is Stupe. Mudkip. The "skin" of the fin on her head is ripped off, showing the endoskeletal fin piece. Her jaw is broken, looking like her head was pulled upwards, and only multiple wires connect her head to her jaw. Her bib that said "Let's Eat!!" is completely torn off. A huge rip, just like Elecy's, is found from the center of her stomach area to the left side. Her tail is ripped off, and the endoskeletal tail piece remains. The "skin" of her right arm is torn off. Her toy counterpart is Axo. Totodile. Her left eye has a crack going right through it, and is is an endoskeleton eye. She still wears her eyepatch, but she rarely puts it over her left eye. The "skin" of the arm with a hook (left arm) is torn off, her tail is torn off, and the "skin" of her right foot was ripped off (previous damage). Like in the first version, she has a rip from her side to the center of her stomach area, but it appears more ragged, and stuffing(cloak) is seen. Her toy counterpart is Ragarile. Golden Elecy. (She is just Toasty/Dummkopf's spirit haunting the suit) Her left ear is torn off, showing only wires(remember, she is just an empty suit), and her left arm is completely torn off, as well as her right foot. Her crown is still shiny, never rusting... Category:Blog posts